startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archer(NX-06)
The Archer (NX-06) was an NX-class starship in the service to the United Earth Starfleet in the mid-22nd century, and later refitted to be a Columbia-class and pracipated in the Earth-Romulan War and is under the command of Captain Marica Taylor. (Star Trek: Archer) Ship's Motto "The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil is for Good Men to do Nothing" — Edmund Burke Construction History Keel Laydown Archer was on the drawing board as early as 2152. Following the launch of Enterprise NX-01, Starfleet was already working on the Columba, but two more NX-class were on the plans to be constructed NX-03 and NX-04. In 2153, while Enterprise was on it's mission to stop The Xindi Crisis of 2153-2154 Archer was under construction at the San Francisco Fleet Yards and launched in late March, under the command of Captain William Telford. Service Record Earth-Romulan War At the start of the war the First Battle of Deneva the Archer was assigned to evacuate the colony with another Starfleet vessel, Captain Telford was on the surface coordinating the evacuation when a task force of 23 Romulan Warbirds decloak and destroy the other two Starfleet vessels and disabled the Archer's weapons forcing the former first officer Commander Taylor was in command at the time as the Warbirds bombard the surfacing taking 1,234 colonist lives as well as Captain Telford's life. In 2156, Captain Taylor was on course for Earth for the ships major refit but was diverted to Draken IV to convince the colonist to evac to the Archer but they refused and the planet was attacked by the Romulans forcing the Archer to leave but was attacked and heavily damaged by the Romulans but was spared. (1x01: "The Invasion (Part 1 of 2)") and (1x02: "The Invasion (Part 2 of 2)") Technology Information Armaments Tasked with the exploration of space, the Helena is built for combat and warfare, she has respectable armaments to deal with unexpected dangers. *Hullplating: The Archer boasts a high capacity hullplating grid to protect itself from impacts and hostile weaponry. The ship was able to withstand a considerable beating from larger vessels, albeit not for very long before severe damage ensues. These shields can be optimized to deal with specific threats such as plasma storms and radiation. *Phase-Cannons: *Spatial Torpedoes: *Photonic Torpedoes: *Nukes: Warp Drive Crew manifest Senior Staff *Commanding officer **Captain William Telford (2155) **Captain Marica Taylor (2156-present) *Executive Officer **Commander Marica Taylor (2155-2156) **Commander John Martin (2156-present) **Commander Hoshi Sato (2157-present) *Second Officer/Science Officer **Lieutenant Commander T'Shar (2156-present) *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams (2155-present) **Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson (2156-present) *Assistance Chief Engineer **Lieutenant James Mitchell (2155-present) *tactical officer/armory officer **Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jack Mason(2155-present) *Relief tactical officers **Ensign Nicole Samuels **Ensign Harry Jameson *Chief communications officer/protocol officer **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Marie Sutherland (2155-present) *Chief Coon Officer **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson (2155-present) *Assistance Conn officers **Ensign Barten **Ensign Parson *Chief Medical Officer **Doctor Steven Carlson (2155-present) *Assistance Chief Medical Officer **Doctor Janice Lee Support Crafts Notes Deck Plans